


Twelfth day of Christmas

by grassfeildsss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Cold Weather, Crushes, DNF, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Snow, Snowball Fight, Unrequited Love, dream mum is the best shes a sweetie thank u mrs dreams mum for being the best, dreamnotfound, drista is in this one guysjust wait, its gonna be good i promise, no beta we die like wilbur, please stay, shit gets real at chapter 23 wait im begging u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassfeildsss/pseuds/grassfeildsss
Summary: HEAVILY DAVID BOWIE, THE CLASH, WHAM! AND OMITD INSPIREDGeorge travels to Florida for Christmas to stay at Dreams house along with Sapnap. With winter now in full swing, and the deepest ever records of snow in Florida since 1977, excitement is all around. Houses are filled with Christmas decorations and candles of cinnamon and pine, halls are decked with holly and small strands of ribbon tied mistletoe hang from door frames. But there's something else the crisp cold air is laced with other than thin snowflakes, an atmosphere of wonder and bliss.Dream and George grow noticeably closer, and a new fondness is growing between the two friends. Perhaps it was always there waiting to be uncovered. Or maybe, just maybe, a Christmas miracle awaits.With festive activities, ice skating trips and one very chaotic Christmas party, who knows which one will bless the two of them with a very, merry Christmas.OrI have describe Florida more as Canada po please ignore the incorrect  weather I’m English.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 157





	1. 12 days before

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I want to say a massive thanks to my editor Georgia. Who has helped me rack my brain for plot ideas, and corrected my many many errors and mistakes, Also to the members of Lily's dream team server group chat, who have stood up for my exited spam for days, bless you.  
> Although this story is already planned, it is still currently in the early writing stages. So please be patient for the next chapter, I'm aiming for one a week :)  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this story all hold a dear place in my heart, as most of them are old British rock and pop songs, I associate a lot of them strongly with my parents and with my childhood. My idea was to present my love for these songs not only through the story but through my fictional representation of Dream too, although he isn't British, I wanted to write him with respect and passion for the music that I grew up hearing from my parents and that in this story, he has too.

**DISCLAIMER:** I AM NOT AMERICAN I AM BRITISH, I KNOW ITS NEVER REALLY COLD IN FLORIDA BUT FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE STORY I SAY FUCK IT, I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE WHILE STICKING TO THE PLOT. IF ANY OTHER THINGS ARE OFF AND INCORRECT ABOUT AMERICA I APOLOGISE, THIS IS BECAUSE I HAVE EVER ONLY BEEN ONCE AND DONT REALLY KNOW A BIG DEAL ABOUT AMERICA AS I LIVE IN ENGLAND. PLEASE BARE THIS IN MIND AS YOU READ, THANK YOU:)

_**The night before it all** _

_**December 12th 8:37 pm GMT 13 days before Christmas** _

‘PING’. George's phone vibrated on the table, making his heart jolt. He picks up his phone and holds it in his cool hands; 7 unread messages from Dream, 4 from Sapnap and 9 missed calls from the group chat, ‘le puta Madres’. George smiled, opening up his phone, the light of his screen flicking from blue to yellow as he taps on the snap-chat icon.

He types into the chat bar.

_‘Hi’_

George's screen changes again, this time to black as the call screen takes over his phone, his eyes dart to the top of the screen as he reads the name of the frantic caller out loud.

“Dream.” 

His excited heart leaps in his chest as an even more excited Dream yells through the phone, he pulls the phone away from his ear, wincing.

“GEORGEEE!” 

George chuckles, tapping the speaker button on and lifting his phone a little.

“Jeez, Somebody’s excited for tomorrow. Please calm down, you almost deafened me.” He heard Dream laugh through the phone. George’s chest felt like it was glowing, his smile growing wider, the comforting familiarity of his friend's voice made George feel safe, it made him feel warm in the cold winter air that flowed through his kitchen.

“Sorry, I was on a call with Sapnap earlier, I guess I'm not quite relaxed yet” George could hear the smile in Dreams voice, all the more adding to the tremendous growing warmth in his body.

“Mmm, it's alright,” George says. He picks up his phone and walks into the bedroom, before closing the door behind him and sliding into his bed, tucking the blankets around him and creating a small cocoon for himself to warm up in. “ I'm excited too, I haven't been able to sit still much all day. I mean Dream, I get to see you and Sapnap tomorrow.”

Although George himself couldn't see it, Dreams face was lit with a joyful grin, it had been years, years building up to the approaching day, Dream wanted the now to slip through his fingertips and disappear into the hopeful excitement of tomorrow. “ You don't have to remind me, George, I've been practically shaking all day, and it's yours and Sapnaps fault. I almost dropped my phone calling you.” Dream laughed, George smiled.

  
  


“Have you packed?” Dream knew he hadn't. George gulped, unwrapping himself from his cocoon and stepping out of bed. His collected body warmth now lost as a chilly breeze swept over him, giving George the shivers. He hated packing, for all it consisted of was pain; The long minutes of choosing what you were going to bring, and whether you had left your toothbrush in the bathroom were absolute hell. Would he need sun cream? Florida's hot right? But was it still hot in winter? George didn't know, he had been to America before on a family trip to Disneyland and Universal when he was 11. Marvel Studios was his favourite, George loved spider-man. His Mum had dressed him as his hero for the special occasion. Which meant that 11-year-old George went to Florida in a spider-man costume and matching face paint. And if he was honest, It had rubbed off by the end due to sweat. Florida was hot.

“Do i need sun cream?” George frowned, running a hand through his hair as he raided through the cupboards in search of factor 30. He pulled his head out the cupboard just quick enough to hear a snort from the phone. 

“No George, you idiot it's winter, it's like 50 degrees outside” George could hear dreams cackle through the phone. 

George rubbed his eyes and groaned, “I don't know what that means, please speak in Celsius, dear god”

The swift pitter-patter of the keyboard and the clicking of a mouse emitted from the speaker as Dream typed. “Uhh, ok that's 10 Celsius for you sugar pie” 

George rolled his eyes, as he re-examined dreamed words over in his head, “you suck” He assessed the sun cream factor 30 in his hands for a while longer before pouting slightly, “ guess I won't be needing this then” he said, placing the bottle at the back of the bathroom cupboard. Dream chuckles through the phone.

The phone buzzed as George shut the cupboard. 

“Sapnap wants to join,” Dream says, his voice and laugh had calmed, his tone was soft and smooth, George couldn't help but think of honey. 

“Well add him then,” George huffed, shoving his warmest jumpers into a suitcase. “I'm trying to pack, I can't get distracted Dream, it'll take me too long.” He held up a shirt, assessing the wrinkles. It was a pristine white, with black stitches running along the collar. It wasn't too bad, a few wrinkles scattered along the shoulder area. George folded the shirt, before placing it into its suited pile in his suitcase.

“Gogy gogy, why are you still awake? you should be getting your beauty sleep” Sapnap had joined, coeing gently into the phone, now addressing George as if he was a nine-year-old who had stayed awake too far past his bedtime.

“Shut it sapitus, else the only thing you'll be getting instead of a hug tomorrow is the cold shoulder.” He heard Sapnap sniffle a little behind the screen, George scoffed, rolling his eyes and imitating Sapnap’s previous tone. He spoke into the mic. “Aww, is wickle Sapnap sad he won't get huggles from his fwend.” George smiled before crying into the phone, mimicking the baby noises. 

“Oh c’mon now George, don't be mean, you know how sensitive he is.” Dream had added. He had been listening in on the friend's small quarrel, the corners of his mouth twitching at the two’s playfully snide remarks. Dream had played along for George's sake, winning arguments with Sapnap was hard, even if it was a joke. The man was ruthless. 

“You guys are always so mean to me, I join a call and get bullied. I really might just go talk to Karl instead,” Behind the screen, Sapnap stretched back in his chair, closing his eyes. “My mans, my hubby, my honey bun sugar-sweet, my-”

“Please stop, I can't bear any more” George rubbed his eyes in pain, silently agreeing with Dreams wise words of wisdom.

Success, Dream clapped his hands together triumphantly, his quest fulfilled. He really was George's knight in shining armour.

“Waa waa, Sapnap. What’re you gonna go do, cry about it?” George couldn't help but notice Dreams' voice turn slightly croaky, as he changed his expression, whining like a baby. It made him suddenly conscious of how nice it was, and how suddenly self-aware of his own he had become. He reached his hand to his neck, rubbing it gently as he cleared his throat.

George loved his friends, and although he knew Dream was joking, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. “We’re not actually serious sappy, you know that. And don't worry, when I see you tomorrow I'll give you the biggest hug in American history.”

“I know man, don't worry, and when I see you tomorrow, I'll give you the biggest smooch in American history.” 

George made a gagging noise, placing his hand over his mouth as he retched at Sapnap’s words. “ Bleh, Sapnap that's disgusting, you probably have some sort of gum disease. No thank you.” 

“True true” Dream said, “one time when Sapnap was 16, he didn’t brush his teeth for 2 and a half days.” George lowered his eyebrows, eyes crinkled as he frowned. Dream continued. “It wasn’t nice, he only brushed them because his high school girlfriend refused to kiss him because he had such bad breath.”

“Jesus Sapnap, I was joking, but now I know that I really am disgusted.”

Sapnap groaned through the phone, “Nooo, Dream you’re not telling him the whole backstory. I lost a game of truth or dare to Danny DeVito at a party”

“DANNY DEVITO!” Dream wheezed, his lungs inwardly collapsing “I remember you talking about him. He was the guy with the greasy Dorito hands!”

“Hold up,” George ran his hand through his hair, visibly confused. “Danny DeVito?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap added, “ Although we called him Dorito DeVito, he wasn't actually Danny, they just had the same name.”

“ What the hell, Dorito DeVito? that's- I can't tell if the choice of nickname is funnier or if the fact that it came from his hands being permanently Dorito covered is.” 

Sapnap sighed, “ I know, that dude never washed his hands”

“And you never brushed your teeth.” Dream said.

“Oh shut up Dream” Sapnap paused for a few seconds before continuing. “Anyways I'm gonna dip, I have a video to finish editing before I leave tomorrow.” 

Dream and George bid their farewells as the disconnection noise echoed between both phones, and the two sat in comfortable silence. 

George had returned to his bed a while back, his head now resting against his pillows, duvet pulled around him, eyes half open and staring at the phone that lay flat on a spare corner of the mattress, it's glow illuminating a small portion of the ceiling above. The silence only lasted a few minutes, and in truth, George was tired. He wanted to get an early sleep so he could wake for tomorrow's flight. But he enjoyed the company, the blissful seconds of utter relaxation and the faint ticking of his bedside clock was calming. He and Dream could stay like this for hours, they had before. With the only noise being the occasional shuffling of one of them getting up to move around the house, phones still in hands. They would carry each other everywhere, like a child with their favourite toy. 

These were nights that George liked most, it made him feel happy and content, it made him feel joy because it meant that Dream was comfortable around him. And it made George feel like he would stay by his side through anything, the end of the world if necessary.

George’s eyes fluttered. He was exhausted, and having to get up at five in the morning wasn't going to help. George wanted to stay on call, he really did. But with the presence of sleep rapidly approaching, he couldn't wait it out any longer. He broke the silence, and with it shattered bliss.

“Dream,” George's voice was hushed to a whisper, “I have to go”

“I know.” Dreams reply was simple. It wasn't rude. He guessed Dream had realised how tired the man actually was, and by keeping words small and brief, George could sleep faster.

“Goodnight George.” As the beep sounded, signifying the end of their call. The two quiet words floated through the room. He closed his eyes, George’s head sunk deeper into the pillows, the faint trace of a small smile planted at the corners of his mouth.

George had never slept better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail Dorito DeVito.  
> Dorito DeVito my beloved.  
> The kudos and comments are so madly appreciated, I’d love to improve so please sent constructive criticism and tell me what you like about it :)   
> Twitter is @ honkgrass_


	2. 11 days before (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happenings of this chapter.  
> George shares his views on love, and meets his two best friends: Dick 1 and Dick 2  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, these chapters will now be in parts: 1 and 2, as since they are now full days, are taking me a hell of a long time to write, and I don't want to take too long to update. Please consider this as you wait for part 2, it shall be out as soon as possible I promise. :) Also another big thanks to Georgia ily.

  
  


_**December 14th 6:54 am GMT, 11 days before Christmas.** _

George was on the overground train.

From Brighton to Heathrow, the overground train took an average of one hour and fifty-five minutes, which meant that George had been sitting in the same seat for approximately one hour and forty-three minutes. And damn, was he bored. Of Course, he was still creative, he had tried multiple approaches to curing his boredom on the trip, some of which consisted of; rearranging his snack items in alphabetical order; taking a twenty-minute nap; scrolling through his Twitter timeline; and watching the man a few seats in front play crossy road on his iPad( FYI: his high score was 2348). As much as he complained about the train in his head, the blue-spotted seats and grey plastic tables weren't all that bad, the only real downside being the food. George hadn't had time to eat at his house, so he had been forced to grab a croissant on the train. This had turned out to be a mistake, as the croissant was wet and chewy, possibly from being warmed and sealed into a plastic bag. Preservation.

Not only was George bored on this trip, which was only a few hours. But he couldn't bear thinking about the nine-hour flight ahead of him. God, it would be so much much worse than this. George turned his head toward the windows, resting his chin in his hands. A flurry of dark yellow and grey ran past, he turned his head again, feeling slightly nauseous. The scene outside had become one too common for George. What would he do for nine hours on a plane? Watch a show? Read a book? Sleep? Sleep. George let out a pleasured hum at the thought. After all, the time zones would be screwed up, and George would need as much sleep as he could get if the clock was going to zoom back 5 hours. The plane would arrive in Florida around 8 pm, UK time and 2 pm Florida time, George would be exhausted if he didn't at least try and nap. 

George wondered if it snowed in Florida, the state was usually one of a warm and humid climate, thus explaining yesterday's conversation about sun cream. As George's mind wandered off in his Floridian fantasies, a woman's voice rang over the loudspeaker.

_‘Current stop, Heathrow. Please may passengers who wish to exit at this stop make their way to the nearest door.’_

George frantically stood up, collecting his luggage and speed walking to the door, which slid open on command. A mild breeze swept across the platform as the train slipped out of view, rustling his hair. George lifted a free hand, brushing it into its regular position before looking around to assess his surroundings. The station was indoors and had a large curved ceiling that loomed overhead, the air smelled of oil and petrol. Dozens of people rushed by, each one different from the next. Businessmen and women, be-suited in finery sauntered pass, expensive phones clutched in their hands. George spotted a man in radiant orange flares with a pair of green star sunglasses perched upon his nose, gleaming in the bright lights of the action-packed station. 

Seeing as George had been standing and staring, mesmerised by London's common coming and goings and the exotic lives of those he saw. He was unusually surprised when a group of people shoved past him, causing George to stumble, only just catching himself on the handle of his suitcase. This event had done its job. And with George now snapped back into his senses, he turned toward the direction board, scanning the many rows of destinations till he found his own. Heading to Heathrow airport at a swift pace; George checked in his luggage, glanced at the flight screen, and headed off to board his plane. 

George had woken up about five minutes before the plane was due to land, and having done every single possible activity on the flight, he had then slept for an hour and a half before landing time, so he could increase the chances of actually remembering the rest of the day.

The plane was now flying above Florida and it was nearly 2 pm (EST), meaning Dream would be waiting for him at the airport already. Something in his stomach flipped, and George bit his lip. Everything was suddenly surreal to him, a million thoughts rushing through his wide-awake brain; what did Dream look like? Would he recognise him? What if it was awkward and Dream ended up preferring Online George to the real one? That was something George really feared, the meetup being awkward. Although really, he shouldn't have to worry about anything along those lines, they had been friends for years, nothing should be different.

George fiddled nervously with his hands as the plane touched down, using his right thumb to gently rub circles on his left palm. It was a habit really, one that was frequent when he got jittery about something, or someone.

The airport was nice, a plain word to describe it I know, but that's all it really was. There wasn't much special about the Florida airport, it was just like any other; cream walls, marble floors and bright lights that made George squint when he looked up for too long. But one thing that wasn’t plain was the people who waited on the other side, George liked this about airports, he liked the people. Because love really was everywhere, people forget that it's not always just romantic love, for love came in many forms, and George marvelled upon watching them all. Daughters and sons that ran up to their parents, hugging them tightly around the neck, countless lovers planting gentle kisses upon cheeks, and the warm tight hugs of distant friends.

George didn't know their story, what had torn them apart in the first place, where they had come from and where they were going, Love writes its story with time. They are friends, co-authors in the lives of everyone around him. Tears are always shed, laughs are always shared and George stands in awe at them all, a small smile upon his face. He wonders if he and Dream will share the same wonderful experience, if he would be allowed a hug from the man he hadn't ever seen. George looked around him, suitcase in hand. He scanned the crowd of unfamiliar faces, picking out the blonde ones. Since after all, that was all he knew of Dream’s appearance other than that he had green eyes, which isn't much used to someone who's colourblind. 

George sighed, pulling out his phone and connecting to the airport's WiFi. He pulled up Dream’s contact in his Imessages.

_I'm here Dream, I'm waiting for you. Hurry your ass up before I get jumped or something._

George watched as the ‘ _...’_ came and went, and the _read 2:15 pm_ text appeared on his screen, George took a deep breath before shutting off his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. But as he did so, someone grabbed him by his waist, pulling him back into their body. George gasped, panic flooded his chest as two hands were placed over his eyes. He could feel the stranger's hot breath on the back of his neck, goosebumps ran up his arms and made his hair stand on end. The stranger was so close George could smell them, they smelled of pinewood and fresh cotton, and for a minute, George almost forgot where he was. Everything suddenly seemed fuzzy in his head as he tried to process what the hell was happening.

George opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. The person behind him had leant closer to his ear, he could feel the stranger's soft hair brush his neck, making his skin tingle. He spoke, almost a whisper, it made George shiver.

“Guess who?” The voice was smooth, it was familiar. George's brain was speeding through thoughts at a hundred miles an hour. He had heard that smooth tone before, and last time he had, George had thought of honey.

“Dream?” The words had escaped George's mouth in an instant, and before he could think, he tugged the hands away from his face, spinning round in urgency and surprise.

There he stood. In honesty, George couldn't look away if he could. The man was in a wondrous time freeze. All he could do was standstill, for all he could look at was Dream. George scanned him up and down. The man was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it. He was wearing a mustard colour jacket and black jeans that were slightly too big for him. His skin was the colour of the sun, and Dreams cheeks were slightly pink from the winter cold. His hair was a dark blonde, it reminded George of sand, but not in a bad way, Because when George meant sand, he meant the kind that glimmered in the light and shone like a million tiny pieces of broken up stars. It was medium length, and George couldn’t help but think that if he didn't cut it for the next few months, it could turn into a mullet. 

Dream bit his lip, eyes slightly cast away from George, who was staring at Dream with those deep brown eyes that crinkled when he laughed. Dream often forgot that he was faceless, he liked to steer clear of the public eye, so when people stared it made him nervous. But George staring wasn't the same, it made Dream a different kind of nervous, one he couldn't quite yet explain.

“Hi George,” Dream said, moving his gaze slowly back to George's face. He had small freckles sprinkled across his nose. Were they there before?

George watched as Dream ran a hand through his hair, each long strand passing through his fingers. Something inside Georges had knotted as if someone had grabbed his organs and squeezed. “Dream,” He had broken out of his gaze, finally realising that the man he was talking to was none other than his best friend. “I always knew the reason you never did a face reveal was because you were so damn ugly.”

Dream almost choked, snorting through his nose as he laughed. “Excuse you, you're not any better in real life yourself.” He laughed, standing back to get a full view of him. “George, what the hell happened to your hair?"

George frowned, reaching his hands up to pat it down, but found that there wasn't a single piece out of place. “What, what're you talking abou-” George couldn't finish, for Dream had grabbed him again, now forcing George into a headlock, ruffling his hair with a free hand.

“Dream! Stop it, stop it!” The boy wriggled like a fish under his grasp, and George couldn't help but be surprised at the strength of his friend, there was no way he was getting out of this even if he tried. “Okay okay, I got the message. Don't be mean to Dream because he can't handle it. Now let me go!” The grip was released, and George huffed in defeat, carefully brushing his hair back into its place.

The next ten minutes were spent two ways, one was spent with the two trying desperately to find Dreams car in the parking lot, and the other was spent actually trying to figure out ways to fit George's gigantic suitcase into Dream’s car.

“Jesus George, what did you put in there?” Dream asked, his back against the suitcase, pushing backwards onto it, finally being able to fit the damn thing in. George shrugged, “you know, the usual. A few of Sapnap's favourite toys.” 

Dream retched, but his eyes were squinted, and a smile teased its way onto his face. “What the hell does that even mean? You know what no. I don't even want to know, I know you're joking and that's enough.” 

George exhaled. Stepping into the car as Dream's seat belt clicked into place, the car slowly humming into motion. “On the topic of Sappy, where is he?”

“Already at the house, Hopefully calling up that Christmas tree farm, apparently you have to book to get in.”

George raised an eyebrow, watching as Dream turned around, placing his arm on the back of his seat as he reversed out of the parking lot. “Christmas tree farm? You mean to say you haven't even put a tree up yet?” 

“Yeah,” Dream laughed a little as if he were embarrassed to say so. “I wanted to wait for you and Sapnap to get here so we could decorate it together. And plus, we're staying at my Mom’s for most of Christmas anyway, so we might as well just do one for fun, my Mom already has one up.”

George had forgotten, he had forgotten about the last few days of the trip being spent at Dreams Mum's. Of course, he didn't mind, he knew that she would be lovely. But the idea of intruding on such a personal family event such as Christmas felt strange to George. Being present on Christmas dinner and the opening of gifts and the sharing of hugs felt almost wrong if it was with another's family, another's one true joy. He had never met any of Dream's family in person, and hell, he hadn't even met Dream himself in person till today.

“Oh, yeah, that'd be nice, but a tree farm? How big is your house dream? those are normally huge”

“Big enough to squeeze in the main room I guess, if it bends slightly at the ceiling,” Dream chuckled. “It’ll all be alright Georgie, don't you worry your little nose off. Let the big boys sort it out for you, me and Sapnap’ll get it just perfect”

“Big boys?” George said as Dream turned into a small neighbourhood, peering into the windshield to check for passing cars. “What do you mean big boys?”

Dream paused, reaching a hand down to shift gears. “I meant, let the people who can actually put the star on top of the tree deal with how tall it's going to be. You won't be the one reaching up now will you George?” 

George scowled, folding his arms against his chest and leaning back in his seat. “Excuse you, I'm taller than Sapnap, or maybe he's the same height as me. I don't know, but I'm definitely not the smaller one.”

Dream pulled up in front of a house. It was two-story, the bottom floor of the house being a pale grey stone, with yellow-tinted lights that illuminated the rooms inside, and the higher floor being made of a darker grey wood, the same glow of yellow seeping through the blinds in the windows. George blinked, it was big that was for certain, and now he didn't doubt they could fit a Christmas tree in there in the slightest. 

While George had been observing the house from the half-opened door of the car. Dream had already gotten out, found the keys and was heading up to the door. He turned around, and George watched as Dreams breath materialised in front of him, appearing as a visible mist in the crisp cold afternoon air. “Are you coming to prove you're taller than Sapnap or not?”

“Yes yes, Give me a second to-” George had hastily stepped out of the car and made his way to the trunk to grab his things, perhaps a little too quickly. As the frost on the pavement had thickened, forming a thin slippery surface that George had slipped on, sending him crashing to the floor.

“Ahh!” George yelled out in surprise as his back connected painfully with the hard earth, a screech was heard from inside the house. Followed by the slamming of a door, and a laugh that George could have recognised anywhere.

“Nimrod, haha George you're an idiot!” Sapnap had run out of the house, having heard the commotion of George's back snapping on the floor and Dream cracking up into hysterics from the lounge.

George groaned, rubbing his back. “Not funny, not funny. Please Sapnap, I'm in so much pain!” 

Sapnap laughed again, reaching out a hand. George accepted it gratefully. “c’mon dude, don't be a baby, your ass hardly hit the floor.” The two strode back up to the house toward Dream, who was nearly on the floor himself, having witnessed the entire event and had been instantly sent into a laughing fit, stared at the two, a large smile plastered across his face. He walked up to them both, raising a hand flat between their heads.

“Hey look at that, Sapnap is taller than George.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) Me here, I just wanted to say that you are free to share around the story, just please not to cc's I will remove if it's mentioned in donos or other things. Also here's my Twitter: @ honkgrass_ ill be posting writing updates and story things on there :)


	3. 11 days before (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter continues as the three embark on a chilly hunt for the perfect tree, and everyone discovers that Sapnap snores so bloody loud.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firstly want to thank those of you who have come back or have read this far, 390 reads! It really means a lot that you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm really trying to get chapters finished as quick as possible without them seeming rushed. Originally I wanted to get this finished by Christmas, since that's when the 'big event' will be happening, but at my writing pace and the amount of chapters I have to do it's not going to be possible, but I can try and get close :) and at least you have something to look forward too towards the new year!  
> Thank you again so much, and enjoy:)

_**December 14th. still 11 days before Christmas.** _

George had fallen asleep in the car, Sapnap having called shotgun and Dream being the one driving. So he was surprised when he awoke to the sound of chainsaws and the distant thump of falling trees.

“Wakey wakey sleepyhead." Dream had leant around the seat, poking George’s leg with his index finger. “We’re at the tree farm, Sapnap just went to go tell them we’re here.”

George moved his hands to his face, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Yeah yeah, sounds great”

The two boys stepped out of the car, the day was sunny and cold, the air was crisp and fresh. Golden rays of sun seeped through the pine tree branches, and George found himself staring at Dream. His hair glinted and shimmered in the light, being rustled by the wind. George wanted to stroke it down, to smooth it, to run his fingers through it, oh god it looked so soft. Dream’s lips looked redder and plumper, as if the winter air had kissed him and left them frozen and blushing. George watched as Dream rummaged around in his rucksack, bringing out a bobble hat and pulling it over his head. So many strands of Dream’s uncut hair poked out from the front, it made George snicker as the boy in front of him turned, raising an eyebrow at George to ask what was so funny. 

“You’re Gonna have such bad hat hair.” George chuckled again, and without thinking he stepped closer to the boy, reaching up a numbly cold hand to Dream’s hair, tucking a few loose strands back under the hat, the hair sliding gently between George’s fingers as he did so. 

Dream was surprised at the sudden gesture, as anyone in the right mind would be. It's not that he minded, because he didn't, not at all. It was just that Dream hadn’t expected George to do such a thing. Maybe it was that he didn't quite know George’s physical language yet, and had misread the body language. But Dream couldn't help but notice how George had let his hand brush through his hair perhaps a little too long, and how George may have let his fingers linger on the hat for a moment longer before stepping away from him. 

“There you go,” George said smiling. “All better.”

“Wowie thank you Georgie, you’ve really improved my look” Dream muttered sarcastically.

Sapnap had returned now, and the three had begun their walk through the rows upon rows of frost dusted pines, engaging in deep discussions about what type of heights and widths would make a good Christmas tree. 

“Well, you wouldn't want it too tall. I get that Dream’s house is big, but most of these trees would legitimately bend at the ceiling. We wouldn't know where to put the star!” Sapnap pointed at the section of trees they had reached and was squinting up at the tops as if imagining the star perched daintily on the top.

“True true, I think it would be wise to find a medium but wide one, you know, one that's got some girth to it.” Dream said, continuing the walk through the woods, scanning the trees as they passed.

“Well then, the first one to find the perfect tree wins? The parks big but it's not huge, I reckon if we split off we'll be able to find one quicker.” George asked, he was getting slightly colder now, and although the fresh air and atmosphere was lovely, he really just wanted to be back in the car with the warm heater. Dream and sapnap nodded, and the three friends had spilt off in a triangle, all heading to different sections of the woods.

George had walked for almost fifteen minutes past countless crystallised pine trees, shivering in the cold. His face was pinkened by the winter chill and his breath misty and clearly visible in front of him. George paused, blowing his warm breath into his hands and rubbing them together, the comforting heat immediately rushing to his arms. He had underestimated the coldness of Florida's weather and was starting to regret not doing his research first. Because there George stood in the bitter frost, in nothing but a hoodie and jeans in front of a semi-tall tree a few metres away, encrusted with solid drops of dew and shimmering in the surrounding sunlight as if the thing already had been decorated with lights.

“Oh,” was all George could manage. it was perfect. George had found the perfect tree, now all he had to do was find the others, or let them find him.

\-------------------------------------

Dream had spotted the tree before George, he didn't know how he had ended up in his direction, or how George had even spotted him so quickly. He was crouched next to a thicker tree, watching George as he had noticed and admired the pine, muttering to himself as he did so. But Dream did know that when George had spotted him, the two had shared the same thought, staring wide-eyed at one another for a few moments. Dream stood up and began sprinting toward the tree, at the same time George had, both rushing forward to claim it first. However, what he hadn’t seen was George changing direction, having quickly realised he wasn't going to beat Dream in time and instead had thrown himself at the sandy headed boy, plummeting straight into him at full speed and knocking the tall man over, sending them both falling to the ground.

“George!” Dream had yelled as he was sent crashing down, the breath was knocked out of him as George landed on top. The two boys instantly started up into a cackling frenzy. And for a few minutes, they lay there, heads pulled back to the sky as they laughed together. Then Dream looked up, and saw George’s face, illuminated like a halo by the glowing golden sun behind him. Dewdrops from the tree were sprinkled into his warm brown hair, and his dark eyes were squinted as he laughed, crinkled slightly at the corners. Suddenly Dream couldn’t tell if he had lost his breath from the fall or-. 

George's hands were placed either side of Dream's shoulders, and the two quickly came to their senses, standing up rather frantically before wiping down their soggy clothes, a small smile was shared between them, even if the other hadn't seen.

“So,” muttered George, “who got to the tree first?”

“Neither of us?,” Dream said, a small breathy chuckle escaped his mouth. “You attacked me before I could even reach it.”

George smiled, and Dream watched again as his brown eyes creased at the side. “Well, what do you say?” George paused, raising a hand towards Dream. “Team effort?”

Dream had taken George's and shaken it. The hand was warm and soft, half of it tucked up into the sleeve of his hoodie. Dream’s hand had loosened around George’s but had not let go. He cupped both of George's hands in his, giving them a slight squeeze. “God George, your hands are freezing!” George let out a quick breath from his nose as he replied with a small laugh. Dream took his hands away and now seemed to be rummaging around in his pockets for something, an item he eventually failed to find, and instead huffed in frustration. “I thought I had gloves with me, must've left them in the car or at my house.” Dream stood, biting his lip in thought before reaching up and pulling off his hat. And George couldn’t help but smile a little, Dream’s hair was now a bird's nest of shaggy blonde. “Here,” He had taken off his hat and wrapped George’s hands in it, burrowing them deep into the soft wool. “It’ll keep them warm before we get you back to the car and into the heating, me and Sap’ll get the tree after, you just need to get back. I mean look at you George you're shivering.”

Truthfully he was, George had been shivering for a while now, and his hoodie was now damp from the fall onto the wet earth, well more into Dream but you get the point. “I-I think I underestimated the weather,” he breathed, his words forming into clouded air. “I really did think it would be warmer.” 

Dream ran a hand through his hat hair, a bad attempt at taming the mane. “I think by now I guessed, on-call you asked me if you needed sun cream,” Dream chuckled as the two started their way back in the direction of the car park. “Just because it's hot as hell in the summer doesn't mean we also have warm winters.”

“Don’t look at me! Last time I came to America was when I was 11, and that was in summer, so how was I supposed to know?”

“Well first of all let's list the things you could have done to prevent this, using common sense?” Dream had held out an open hand, beginning to count each one on his finger. “Asking me? Google?”

George rolled his eyes, readjusting his hands in the hat. “Shut up, if you came to England you’d underestimate the weather too”

Dream snorted, “you mean I'd forget to bring enough raincoats?”

“That's a myth!” George turned to Dream, shaking his head a little as they walked. “It doesn't rain nearly as much as people assume, we have heatwaves and shit too.”

The two didn't have much to say for a while, instead, they walked in comfortable silence, both shivering as their feet crunched on the frost engulfed grass. George liked it as they walked, the silence was peaceful, he had wondered a million times what it would be like to see Dream as he went away living his normal life, not stage performing for a screen but being himself, like really himself. George wondered many things about Dream, he wondered what music he liked, what food he found easiest to cook, what he would be like around his mum. Of course, this isn't to say that George didn't know anything about Dream, because he did. He knew so many things about Dream, it's just that there are some questions that you can't really ask to someone's face. There are some things you can't really get answers too until you see them with your own eyes, and watching him was one of them. Even if he had watched him behind a screen before, which he had not, George already knew it wouldn’t be the same, because he wouldn't be able to pick up on such tiny intricate details that made everything what it was, so perfect and so them. Such as the way his cheeks grew rosy and red as he laughed, the way little folds of skin appeared on his wrinkled nose when he smiled too wide, or the way Dream bit the left side of his lip when he was thinking about something for perhaps a little too long. The details George noticed were only three of the many things he had learnt about his friend over the past hours. They weren't hard to pick up on when they happened, but they were hard to remember, and George had noted them down so regularly in his head he knew he would never forget them. He had made it his personal goal, because George wanted to really know Dream, to read his facial expressions, for he’d never been given the chance until now, and wanted to be very sure he was never going to cause a bad one.

“In, In!” Dream said, shoving George into the passenger seat of his car, flipping the keys to start the engine and turning on the heater, which hummed and whirred as it slowly came to life. Dream had then walked round to the boot of the car, and George turned around in the seat. He seemed to be rummaging around in his backpack, eventually returning to George with a dry hoodie. “Here, I brought a spare, now put the hat on your head and hands on the heater, I'm going to go ring Sapnap and grab the tree. Are you all good?”

George nodded, pulling the hoodie and hat over his head and placing his numb fingers over the heater, which was now thankfully providing a wonderful amount of hot air. “Thanks Dream, really you can have your hat back through if you want, I don't want you to get too cold either” 

Dream shook his head, “I have a coat and a hood, don’t you worry about me I'll be fine. Sapnap’s probably given up by now and gotten cold too, maybe even on his way back. It won't be far.”

With that, he left, and George was sitting in Dream’s slowly warming car alone. The hoodie was much too big for George, which did make sense if you looked at the height difference between the two. George was considerably smaller, and the hoodie sagged around the elbows, the lines where the shoulders should have been were now a fair way down his arm instead. But he didn't mind, because it was warm and smelled pleasantly of fresh cotton and wood. The scents together felt homely. The cleanness of the cotton and the warmness of the wood made George feel safe, it made him feel cosy and sleepy now that he was alone in the heated car, his hands having now regained their function and his torso wrapped up in Dream’s hoodie, George’s soggy old one now banished to the back seat. The boy curled up against the car door and eventually drifted off into a state of calm and contented slumber.

\---------------------------------

Neither of the two dared speak too loudly as they drove, both caring too much for their friend to wake him up so soon. He did look peaceful as he slept, even Sapnap would admit that. And he was thankful for it after the chilliness Dream had told him he had been in, poor George must've had frozen toes. However, while they drove Sapnap had also been watching Dream too, carefully observing his best friend as he focused on the drive, the man occasionally turning his head to the side to catch glimpses of George’s current condition before turning back to the road ahead of him. And again as they pulled again into the driveway, the soft sorrowful look in his eyes as he rubbed George’s shoulder in a successful attempt to wake him up. In truth, Sapnap had been observing them both all day when he had the chance, because he knew his friends well, better than anyone, perhaps even better than themselves at times. He knew something wasn't the same as it had been before the two had met in person, something was different between Dream and George, something that Sapnap had decided was too early to know the details of and whether it was good or bad. For now, he would just have to watch and wait, to see what would unfold. 

The evening had arrived, pizza had been ordered and the tree had been put up. The three stood around the pine, which now glowed and glistened with lights and tinsel, a large golden star perched on top and baubles of various shapes, colours and sizes hung from the branches. Dream had made sure that they were arranged in size order, the smaller ones being at the top and the larger ones hung lower around the bottom. It was a pretty tree, one that anyone who made it would be proud of, as they were and as George was. It was indeed perfect.

“I figured we shouldn't go all out on the decorations as were only going to be here for a few more days,” Dream had said, pointing a finger to a bundle of candles in the corner of the main room. “So I just bought a shit ton of candles, they’re Christmas scented, of course, orange, cinnamon and pine.”

George could smell them before Dream had even lit the things. Strong festive scents now clouded the room and had changed the atmosphere significantly, adding to the dimly lit room with its smell of wax. The faint glow of the tree lights casting shapes onto the walls, creating shadows that danced in sync to the flickering flames.

“It's great, but what about patches? What if she knocks one over or something?” Sapnap had patches curled up in his lap, softly cooing to the small feline as she nuzzled her head against his hands, which he responded to by kissing her head gently.

“She’s never really been bothered by them before, I usually put them up high anyway just in case, and we'll blow them out before we go to bed.”

Sapnap nodded at the response, giving the cat another stroke before lifting her up off his lap and placing her onto the sofa, earning him a mew of protest in return.

“Well it's getting late, so we best blow them out soon, I booked us a karaoke booth at one, so I think we ought to put Gogy to bed so he can actually be up in time.”

“Excuse you, just watch. I'll go to bed right now and be up earlier than you tomorrow, we'll see who needs putting to bed.” George raised an eyebrow at Sapnap before he began climbing the stairs, entering the spare bedroom as he heard Sapnap shout from the floor below.

“Goodnight Gogy!, don't let the bed bugs bite.”

George had slept well, so he had thought. He checked his phone, the harsh blue light stabbing his eyes like needles, he winced and turned down the brightness, 11:46 pm. George had been woken up by a loud noise from the room next to him, which he had now identified to be Sapnap's snoring. He groaned and tossed a pillow against the wall, which thudded as it flopped down onto the floor. Ten seconds passed, forty seconds, a minute, ten minutes, fifteen, and still, George couldn't sleep. His head ached and his eyelids drooped. The tired boy had intended to walk to the bathroom to perhaps splash warm water on his face, but instead found himself outside Dream’s room, the door already slightly ajar.

\--------------------------------

Dream had woken up after hearing footsteps, the loud creek on the loose corridor floorboard alerting him that someone was outside. That someone who ended up to be George. Dream rubbed his eyes, his voice was croaky and hoarse from the lack of use in sleep, and his hair was parted into multiple directions, he squinted at the door and flicked on his bedside light.

“George?” a small silhouette stepped out of the unlit corridor, revealing a sleepy George wearing dark blue pyjama bottoms, which were imprinted with little white stars, and a dark grey T-shirt, which sagged slightly around his neck.

“Why’re you-, why’re you outside my door?” 

George looked taken aback, he hadn't realised where he was until now, his eyes suddenly revived to their working selves as he looked quickly around the room.

“I-I thought this was the bathroom, Sapnap’s been snoring for the past half an hour and I needed a break.”

“Couldn't sleep?” George shook his head.

“I have a spare mattress under my bed, if you pull it out you can sleep on that. The sheets are clean.” Dream leant over the side of the bed frame, pulling out the top of what was, yes, a mattress.

“Are you sure?” George wasn’t used to this, it felt strange; being asked to sleep in the same room as Dream; he had slept in his presence before of course, the two had shared many nights together on the phone in comfortable sleep silence, but this was different because this was real, this was too personal, too close. 

“Okay,” George felt as if it would be too rude to refuse, too odd. Why should it be any different? He began assisting Dream in pulling out the mattress and positioning it on the floor next to the bed. “Just for tonight, I can tell him to plug his nose or something tomorrow.”

And so it was, George slept on Dream’s floor that night, curled up and warm in peaceful silence at last. And Dream, Dream was on the edge of his bed, laying on his side, watching his friend for a while longer than intended. Watching as his chest rose and fell, in sync with the slow repetitive sequence of his own, before turning on his back and gazing upwards, gazing at the glowing stars on his ceiling as his eyelashes fluttered, and his eyes closed.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos! I'm watching Dreams last stream as I write this, you should too.  
> Please comment and share, it really helps the story get noticed more and helps push me to speedrun chapters B)  
> my Twitter is @honkgrass_ feel free to follow ill be posting story updates and more on there.


	4. 10 days before (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower songs, towel chases, and a hell of a car drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 700 reads! uhhhh can I get a pog? Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me that people are enjoying the story. The last week has been a long and busy one, and this chapter has taken me a while, despite its shortness. I've been having a bit of a writers block, which I'm just trying to push through so my apologies for the longer wait than usual, I do hope you enjoy :)  
> 

**Songs that inspired this chapter:** _Take on me by A-HA-1984 and Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper-1983_

_**December 15th 10:47 am EST. 10 days before Christmas** _

George woke to an empty bed above him, and a very grey and misty morning outside the window, which was open slightly and was now causing a small breeze to drift through the empty room. He stood up, reassessing the bed. It was definitely un-inhabited, yes. The bedsheets had been cast to the side at the corners, pillows were folded and squashed, it was clear Dream had woken up and not yet made his bed. George’s muscles ached and his eyes felt heavy, last night's events had definitely taken a toll on him and he was determined now more than ever to go find Sapnap and kick his sorry little snoring ass. He had made his way into the corridor, feet dragging sleepy through the carpet when suddenly George stopped rather abruptly, frowning as he turned back around and made his way toward the bathroom door. The faint sound of running water from the shower could be heard as he stood in front of the door. Music seeped through the cracks around the wooden frame, the beat was familiar to George, it was something he had heard regularly once, but not for a while since, and whoever was in there now was humming along as the song began and the lyrics were sung.

 _‘We're talking away, I don't know what to say I'll say it anyway, today’s another day to find you, shying away_ ’

The voice was smooth and quiet, and George silently hummed along to the tune in his head as it played, and the man in the shower continued to sing along to the lyrics.

_‘I'll be coming over for your love, okay?’_

Dream, George realised, a smile now plastered onto his face. Dream was singing Take on me by A-HA in the shower. He could hardly contain himself, he ran to Sapnaps door, bursting into the room and frantically began pulling at Sapnaps arm, which poked out from the duvet; in an attempt to drag him out of bed.

“Dude what the fuck?” groaned Sapnap, reluctantly following George out of the room and back into the corridor. “It’s too early, what the hecks wrong with you George?”

George pointed toward the door and put a finger on his lips, indicating for Sapnap to quieten down.

_‘Takeee onnn mee (take on me.) Takee mee ooon (take on me)’_

Sapnap almost burst, placing a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loud.

_‘I'll be gone, in a day or twooooo’_

The chorus finally reached its peak, and so did Dream's voice, which had gotten louder as the chorus to the song had approached. The two boys couldn't help themselves any longer, coughing and spluttering as they laughed. It's not that Dream was a terrible singer, at least George didn't think so, he was actually rather good, he kept up in time with the music, and his voice reached every note almost perfectly. It's just that the event seemed absolutely absurd, and was something neither George nor Sapnap had ever really expected, most people sang in the shower in private, and didn't shout their lungs out at 11 am when their best friends could possibly still be asleep.

The shower and the music stopped, and the event was over almost as fast as it had begun. George and Sapnap were frozen in terror, staring wide-eyed at one another as the door was flung open, revealing a shirtless soggy Dream with a blue towel wrapped around his waist, wet shaggy hair flopping down into his scowling face. The two eavesdroppers both simultaneously screeched, pushing and shoving at each other as they rushed down the stairs in an attempt to escape Dream, who was now also running down the stairs after the two boys

“Georgeee, Sapnaaap!” 

The two boys screeched again, and Sapnap had given George an almighty shove in an attempt to push past him as they entered the kitchen, nearly causing George to stumble over patches, who had sprinted past the three and left to go hide behind the sofa.

“Fuck off Dream. We’re sorry, we’re sorry please!” George yelled as the three of them began running in a continuous circle around the kitchen island.

“Spare us!” Sapnap cried, Dream’s fingers brushed his shirt as the soggy boy tried to grab him. “Save yourself Gogy, one of us must live!”

But George didn't budge, instead, stopping in his tracks and spinning around to face Dream. “If we must go down, we go down together.”

The trio all gasped as they clashed together, and George grimaced as drops of water sprinkled onto his face. Dream was sprawled horizontally across both Sapnap and George, his wet hair and face now lay uncomfortably on George’s chest, and his legs and stomach were intertwined with Sapnaps. Dream could hear George’s heart thump rapidly in his chest.

“Dude!” Sapnap groaned, poking at dreams bare leg with a finger. “Get off me, you're practically naked.”

“Yeah Dream gosh, you're disgusting what do you think you’re doing?”

Dream, having now realised exactly what he was doing and what he was wearing, clambered off of his friends, doubling over in laughter.

“I was in the shower!” he wheezed, and George and Sapnap couldn’t help but look a little concerned as a noise that sounded far too similar to a frog escape from Dream’s throat. “You guys are weird as hell, standing outside.”

“Yeah because we just love to listen to your gorgeous angel voice Dream, really you were brilliant. Warming up for laters karaoke sessions perhaps?” Sapnap asked as Dream tightened his towel a little.

“Perhaps” Muttered Dream, “we all know I’m going to get perfect scores.”

“Great ego you got growing there, now go put some clothes on before Gogy here drools so much we have to hire a cleaner.” 

“Your such an idiot,” George said, giving Sapnap a small wack around the head.

“Ow, okay but seriously man you look like a wet dog.” Sapnap gave Dream a little pat on the back before pushing him forward. “Go dry off, we have an hour till we leave.”

“Yeah yeah I’m leaving I’m leaving.” 

The next hour was spent with the three individually preparing for the day out, well more inside a karaoke booth but you get the idea. Showers were taken and a lovely breakfast of fried egg on toast was made by Sapnap, who to both George and Dream’s surprise, actually turned out to be a rather good cook, so with full stomachs and coats zipped up to there chins, the three clambered into the car and made their way onto the road towards there destination.

Dream slid a disc into the car's stereo, and George watched as Dream began to tap his fingers to the music on the steering wheel. 

“Hell yeah!” Sapnap yelled from the backseat, leaning forward to tap George’s shoulder. “Turn it up turn it up!”

George did as he said, Sapnap and Dream seemed far too excited about the song and if he was truthful so was George, he didn't yet recognise it, but the hype his friends were currently giving the intro caused him to become jittery and energetic, bobbing his knee up and down to the tune.

 _“I come home in the morning light. My mother says, when you gonna live your life right”_ Sapnap sings along to the music, and George knew exactly what song what now playing. Gosh were they in for a journey.

 _“Oh Mommy dear, we’re not the fortunate ones”_ Dream sways his head as he sings, a goofy grin crawling up his face. _“And girls, they wanna have fun”_

 _“Oh girls just wanna have fuuuuuun”_ Sapnap and Dream continued to take it in turns to sing the lines, dueting together when it came to the chorus.

“C’mon George, join in. Sing with us”

George shook his head, he was bad at singing he knew it already, and he was only agreeing to the karaoke day because he was leaning on the hope that the two would just let him sit aside and judge. “No thank you, I think I’ll save my vocal cords for another day.”

“You mean for later” Sapnap said, “we know your little game Gogy, you ain’t getting out of this one”

George frowned, resting his head in his hands like a sad kid who just discovered they didn’t get an ice cream they were promised. “But I don't want to. Please sapnap” he begged, “just let me be the judge.”

“Not in your Dream’s, you are singing at karaoke and it's final.”

Dream chuckled, “You’re such a child George, we’re making you sing second now”

“Second?” asked Sapnap, “why not first?”

“Because,” said George, “Dream wants to share his Gorgeous voice with all of us first, he wants to dazzle us so that we look shit when we sing”

“Oh come on now, that's not true I know Sapnap has a great singing voice.”

Sapnap sighed, leaning back in his seat and placing his arms behind his head. “I know I know, I have a great song picked out too. I’m going to sound like an angel.”

“Okay well, I’m choosing my own song and I’ll whisper sing it, it's still singing.”

“Mhm okay, you can tell yourself that until we get there George” Dream says, flashing a teasing smile at George, whos chest felt significantly warmer, as if his heart had been replaced by the sun.

The song drew to an end and so did the engine of the car. George peered out of the window and his stomach twisted into a knot, creating a small feeling of dread and nervousness as his eyes gazed over the building, which was lit with large beaming neon lights that spelt out ‘The karaoke cave’ 

“More like cave of doom,” George said, pushing open the car door.

“Your such an idiot, don't be dramatic it’ll be fun, I promise”

George watched as Dream pulled out his phone and checked the time, his fingers gently sliding over the screen.

“You promise?”

Dream glanced up from his phone, his mouth formed into a smile, George watched as a single dimple appeared at the side that he had never seen before, never noticed, and George had to fight the sudden urge to run his finger over it and smooth it down.

“I promise.” There was a softness to Dreams voice that hadn’t been there before. Something inside George had calmed, the knot in his stomach had left and with it his nerves and his dread. 

He sighed and turned around to face the building. “Okay then,” George took a step forward, his untied shoelace sliding beside him on the concrete floor of the car park. “Let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it would be lovely if you could leave some kudos or comments, or even just bookmark the story, it would really help me a lot:)  
> I'll be posting writing updates and other story stuff on my Twitter @honkgrass_ if you want to follow that, have a lovely week :)


	5. 10 days before (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing in the dark, moonbeams, and mistaken fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off we hit 1000 reads, this is honestly incredible. I really never thought it would get this far so thank you so much for the support:)  
> Also, I'm really sorry that I'm three days late past my schedule, Christmas has been busy so finding time to write in between events has been rather difficult. I hope you all have a great holiday and that you enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas! x

**Songs that inspired this chapter** : _Dancing in the dark by Bruce Springsteen from the 1984 album Born in the U.S.A and Friday I'm in love by the British rock band The Cure, released as the second single from their album Wish-1992_

**_December 15th. Still 10 days before Christmas._ **

The room was large and mostly unlit, the only lights being those of the neon pink and purple, which cast streaks of colour across the booth. It reminded George of a spaceship or an old arcade with its gentle mechanical hums of the machines and the faint glow that slipped under the doors of each room. Dream made his way to the small raised stage after thanking the lady who had shown them to their booth and began scrolling through the song list, his face scrunched up in concentration.

“I got one!” Dream said, shuffling back away from the iPad and adjusting his stance. He fumbled with the microphone, pressing on the button and tapping it a few times to test before hitting play on the song.

Guitar began gently playing through the speakers, and George watched as Dream closed his eyes for a while and gently swayed to the introduction.

Then the chorus began, and George wasn't surprised with the choice of song, he had guessed by now that Dream was a sucker for old music. 

_“I don't care if Monday’s blue, Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too”_ Dream’s voice was different to that of the shower and the car, the singing this time was genuine, it was soft and gentle and the roughness of the bands’ voice mixed with Dreams’ was an unexpected harmony.

 _“Thursday I don't care about you it’s Friday, I’m in love”_ Dream lent against the back wall of the booth, his brow furrowed but his face smiled. “ _Monday you can fall apart, Tuesday Wednesday break my heart”_ His fist clenched up against his chest as he grabbed a handful of his own shirt and sank lower to the floor. Sapnap and George both laughed as they watched their stupid friend perform on stage like an overpaid actor.

Dream suddenly jumped back up, grinning widely at his friends as he dropped the gentle tune and raised his voice to the chorus. _“Saturdayyyy wait! And Sunday always comes too late. But Friday never hesitates. I don't care if Monday’s black. Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack! Thursday never looking back”_ Dream let out a large breath, and George’s stomach fluttered as Dream looked him dead in the eye for what felt like whole minutes before singing the rest “It's Friday, I'm in love”

The song continued, and knowing he was second up, George was relieved when Dream initiated a two-song per person rule, probably because Dream wanted to dance more, the man was such a show-off. However, George was happy simply because it meant that he was spared a few more minutes of blissful sitting and not fearing his own turn.

It was clear that Dream was up to something, he had this look in his face that George had seen earlier today in the kitchen this morning at breakfast, just before Dream had emptied a salt grinder into George’s water.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Dream smiles, opening his arms wide and gesturing to his friends. “Prepare yourself.”

Sapnap raised an eyebrow at George, who simply shrugged, he was just as confused.

“Yes,” George exclaimed, the song had started, “ the longest song in history!” Truly it was a very long song, perhaps not the longest in history. But five minutes was certainly above average. 

Dream started singing, and together the three chuckled between verses, George had been quite content sat on the sofa in the corner of the room, that was until Dream danced over to him. 

_“You can’t start a fire, you can’t start a fire without a spark”_ He held out his hand to George. _“This guns for hire”_ George hesitated for a moment, before placing his hand in Dreams. He yelled as he's pulled quickly forward and their chests were pulled close, George could feel Dreams warm breath tickle his ear. He was spun around in a circle, the contents of the dark room fading in and out in a rapid blur of colours, most of which George couldn't see. They paused abruptly, and George's breath hitched as one hand was slid slowly around George’s waist. With Dream's other still gripping his other hand, Dream pulled him closer, opening his mouth to continue the lyrics. _“Even if we’re just dancing in the dark”_

George felt like he was on fire, the large steady hand that was wrapped around his waist burned. He was lost for words, lost for breath. Dreams forehead was lined with small drops of sweat, which glittered in the faint neon lights of the dimly lit room. His hair slightly damp and his T-shirt patched with marks, he looked like a mess, a very pretty mess.

George was spun round and round as the two danced. George wasn't a very good dancer either, having stepped on Dream’s feet a few times already. He didn't seem to mind though, only slowing down to let George catch his breath, and that's what got George so damn shaken in the first place because it was the small gestures George noticed, the mini things that Dream did or said, the little warm glances of reassurance every time he stepped the wrong way, or the tightening grip of Dreams hand on his back when he dipped George towards the floor. George knew he was safe because he knew Dream would never drop him.

 _“They say you gotta stay hungry”_ Dream raised an eyebrow at George and smiled. _“Hey baby I’m just about starving tonight”_

“Dream!” George said. But instead of choking in surprise on Dreams words, they came out in a small breathy chuckle. The couple joke was far too overused now, and George was used to the constant joke flirtations, even when he didn't quite expect it. “what the hell?” 

Dream wheezed, pulling away from George for a moment to catch his breath. His sandy hair falling messily over his beaming face, and his parting was now no longer neat but zigzagged off into different directions on the boys head, it was a teenage clique movie scene.

Dream stood up, having calmed down and collected himself a little more, and grabbed back George's small hands, spinning him around again and drawing him closer. The air shared between the two boys was now hot and tense, George wanted to run his hands up Dreams shoulders and pull him closer, he wanted Dream to pick him up and spin him around. yes, George thought as he placed his hand tentatively on Dream’s shoulder, quickly pulling it back. He was an idiot. This was a bad idea. George didn't want to be too invasive, a hand around the waist was already out of the norms for the two, and if he was honest George didn't hate it, but he was scared, the moment was too perfect for it to be ruined, it would be a shame if it was shattered by one small movement. The blond boy grabbed George’s wrist and gently put in back to where George had. 

The music played quietly in the background, fading slowly into background noise. Dream had now stopped singing, instead he hummed quietly to the tune, closing his eyes as they danced around in circles.

_I need a love reaction, come on now baby give me just one look_

_You can't start a fire,_

_Sitting ‘round crying over a broken heart._

_This guns for hire,_

_Even if we’re just dancing in the dark._

_You can't start a fire,_

_Worrying about your little world falling apart._

_This guns for hire,_

_Even if we’re just dancing in the dark._

Sapnap had been observing the two, and he was as surprised as George when he watched Dream hold out a hand, he had watched George’s expression move from frightened to nervous and then to calmness and awe. He had watched as the two who appeared physically close tiptoe around each other as they danced. The eagerness the two shared as Dream drew them closer and the vulnerability they showed as they did so gave Sapnap a glimpse into their heads as they spun around. They were holding each other with loose hands, so careful and so unsure. Sapnap could see now what he couldn’t see yesterday, the moment they were sharing, the way Dream’s eyes wandered unconsciously around George’s face, the way his fingers traced the creased lines of Georges shirt and the way George looked at Dream with eyes that even made Sapnap sad, so wishing and full of hope. They were so oblivious to themselves, Sapnap almost felt sorry for them, because he knew both of his friends were very self-aware and cautious of the emotions they shared to onlooking eyes and he couldn’t be sure that the two would find it in them to give in and not resist.

The dance ended, George couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed, something in him missed the warmth of Dream’s hands on his back, and the small chuckles between them as they stepped on each other's feet. But what George was most disappointed at was that Dream’s karaoke turn was over, which left George’s turn to sing his song of choice. His heart began to thump a little faster in his chest as a rising flush of heat flooded over his body. George rubbed his thumb unconsciously against his palm, biting his lip and staring at the stage.

“Do I have too?” He whined looking at his friends, who now sat comfortably next to each other on the couch.

“Yes George, you have too.” Said Sapnap, breathing out a sigh and crossing his legs.

“But I don't even have a good song, none will fit my voice properly because I can't sing!”

“Oh do stop moaning,” Sapnap stood up and made his way to the selection iPad, scrolling through the song list. “Lucky for you I'm a master when it comes to pop songs, I will find the perfect song for you Gogy don't you worry.”

George leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to calm his nerves. His hands were beginning to twitch a little and George now had a large red mark on his left palm where he had pressed his thumb to it a little too hard.

“Perhaps you and Sapnap can sing your song together?” Dream suggested. He had been watching George as Sapnap busied himself with the song choices, and had noticed Georges rapidly increasing nerves. He didn't want George to not enjoy the afternoon and perhaps they had been pushing him out of his comfort zone a little too much.

“Eh,” Sapnap looked up, tilting his head in thought. “I guess I'm okay with that, as long as he still sings with me and doesn't just let me have all the fun. George?”

George let out a sweet sigh of relief, and the weight that had formed on his chest lifted a little. He grinned at Sapnap, “Yes! That's the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

George clambered up onto the stage next to his singing buddy, brushing the loose strands of hair from his eyes. His Texan friend cleared his throat, holding a microphone out to George, who shared a grateful smile with the boy.

“Are you ready for the best performance ever?” Sapnap clicked on the play button, “Sapnap and George supremacy!”

Dream laughed as he gazed fondly at his friends, thankful that George now looked much happier, his cheeks were now dusted with a shade of pink, no longer pale and anxious.

The pair sang rather well, with Sapnap’s enthusiasm and George’s quiet gentle ‘singing’ the two made a reasonably good duo. Sapnap took centre stage, leading the song. One hand clutching the microphone and the other busied itself around Georges shoulder, who to Dream’s amusement seemed to be dancing rather awkwardly, swaying side to side in a way that reminded Dream of those wacky-inflatable-dancing-tube-men you see outside a gas station or car wash.

George tapped his feet along to the song and hummed the instrumentals, he slunk sideways into Sapnap, who almost fell over. A small laugh echoed from the corner and George looked up, a large lopsided grin was spread carelessly onto Dream’s face, his eyes were gentle and fond, but a warm glow of restless humour lingered in the centre. George stood and smiled back, he was so ensnared in the enthralling moment that he had unconsciously stopped singing. The world had melted away around George, everything around Dream had dissolved into a hazy blur, and for George, it was just him and Dream frozen in a moment of tranquillity. They stared at each other for what seemed like long minutes, hours even, both had wide eyes and small smiles that lit up their faces. Dream’s stomach fluttered as he locked eyes with George. The boy’s figure was framed with the glowing pink and purple lights that were dotted about the room, making George’s hair radiate and gleam with a magenta tint and his dark eyes were speckled with luminescent purple reflections. Dream couldn't take his eyes away if he wanted to, it was a gorgeous sight to behold, like something that could only be described in a book or showed in a film. George Swayed into Sapnap-- however this time was not intentional-- George had lost his footing as he took a step back, his eyes distracted by Dream’s own, who had by now started cracking up into fits of laughter as Sapnap was pushed over unexpectedly, screaming as he crashed onto the floor of the stage.

“George you nimrod what the fuck?!” Sapnap sat up, rubbing the back of his head and groaning.

“Sorry,” George blinked a few times, his head still slightly spinning from the fall. “Your dance moves were shit they were pissing me off.”

“My dance moves?” Sapnap said in disbelief. “MY dance moves? George, you looked like a fucking worm shut the hell up.”

The two stood up, and Dream strode over, looping his arms around their shoulders. “Oh come on now guys don't fight,” He pouted, his lower lip trembling slightly. 

George rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Dream’s hand, causing him to wince and draw it back, rubbing it while frowning hurtfully at George.

“Owie, why so aggressive Georgie, are you hungry?”

Sapnap snorted and pushed them forward towards the doors, checking his watch before glancing back up in surprise. “Holy hell, it's like 4 pm!, I bet George is hungry. It's way past his lunchtime and we know how he gets hangry when he hasn’t eaten.” Sapnap reached forward to ruffle up George’s hair.

“You’re such an idiot Sapnap,” George replied, smoothing his hair back down with his hands. “I do not get hangry.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do no-” 

“Oh do shut up both of you,” Dream gave them both a small wack around the head as they headed out of the karaoke building, the sun was lower in the sky now, and the air seemed crisper and colder than it had this morning. “You’re like a pair of bickering baby’s, now do you want to go to Applebees or not?”

  
  


Applebees as it turned out, seemed to be a small diner on the side of the highway, with glowing yellow lights and the smell of burgers drifting out the doors. George’s mouth watered--he was starving-- having not eaten since the breakfast that Sapnap had cooked for them this morning. Sapnap led the way into the restaurant, indicating the other two in the direction of the nearest table; a large booth with quaint red cushions carefully arranged into pairs and placed neatly on its fabricated seats. George sat down, they were comfortable that was for sure, he leaned back as a waitress bought over their menus and placed them individually in front of the three boys, who sat in a triangle around the circular table.

“What are you getting?” Sapnap leaned over to inspect Dreams menu, and crossed his arms stubbornly when Dream shoved him away.

“Get off Sapnap, we have the same menu.”

“But I want to know what you’re getting,” Sapnap sighed and slunk back into his own seat, “I don't know what do get”

“Well maybe if you actually read the menu.” George chimed in, closing his own and placing it gently back on the table. “Tell me when you have though, so I can go and tell the cashier”

The two nodded and sat for a while longer as they stared blankly at the sheets of paper that lay in front of them, eye’s scanning the small cursive words with deep intention. George watched Dream run a hand through his hair and sigh, he was gently biting his lower lip as he read the food choices, and was tapping his foot in rhythm to the beat of the diners music, which played rather silently in the background and was eventually lost in the sea of other people’s chattering voices and fast conversation.

“I got it,” Sapnap said finally, slamming his menu violently onto the table, causing both George and Dream to jolt and look up in surprise.

“Christ Sapnap, could you be any louder?” George sighed and turned his attention to Dream, who had now relaxed back down again after Sapnap’s small escapade.

“So,” George averted his eyes back to the sheets of paper, collecting them all in and placing them to the side of his seat. “Your orders?”

The same waitress who had handed out their menus a little while earlier had returned with the boys' food, placing each of them lightly into the table.

“Uh, George?” Dream said, the corners of his mouth pinched upwards into a small but crooked smile.

“George frowned at his food and glanced up at Dream, equally confused “What?”

“Why did you order chips with your burger?”

“Shit,” George’s shoulders slumped as the realisation hit him. “I forgot you call crisps chips, I wanted fries.”

Sapnap and Dream shrieked with laughter as George sat and stared rather sadly at his ‘chips’. “George you idiot!” Dream managed to say between his fits of giggles, “Do you not think?”

“I'm foodless, what kind of meal is this now?” George pouted, resting his head in his hands and poking a large ‘chip’ with his finger, which sadly fell off his plate and cracked on the floor. He sighed at the sight, turning back to his hysterical friends. “I am going to starve, starve!”

“Oh quit being a baby George,” Dream said, who was still a little out of breath but had calmed down nonetheless. “Here,” Dream scooped up a few of Sapnap’s fries and placed them on George's plate. “Sap’ll share.”

“I most certainly will not,” Sapnap frowned as Dream reached over to grab a few more, swiping his hand away before he had the chance to double snatch. “We halfsies, give him some of yours too!”

Dream raised an eyebrow but shrugged, silently agreeing to the terms and placing a handful of fries onto Georges plate.

“Thanks for the donos,” George flashed them both a grateful smile, “It's always nice to give to the poor.”

“Shut up George, else I'll snatch back my fries and eat your burger too,” Sapnap said as he stuck a few fries into his mouth.

The evening air had begun drifting slowly through an open window, rustling George’s hair and blowing cool breezes onto his cheeks. But George wasn't bothered by this, all he was thinking about was the karaoke, and the way Dream had laughed as he slipped a gentle hand round the small of George’s back. He shivered, not from the cold. George was sure that Dream had the same close physical affection with everyone, and they were best friends, after all, girls probably did shit like that all the time. So why did it bother George so much? He wasn’t against it nor stereotypical, so what was so wrong? 

He pondered on the idea for quite a while longer as his friends finished eating, letting his eyes wander free of their own accord. George found himself gazing absently out the large glass windows that framed the glowing Diner. Dark had finally settled in, and the stars now peeped out from behind the clouds, like fireflies hidden by a growth of trees. It had been so long since George had seen stars, the light pollution of living in a city constantly spoiling the coruscating view of the dazzling dots that were splayed neatly into the sky. George thought it would be nice to be in the sky, perhaps be a star, placed perfectly in the black blanket thrown over their Earth when the sun got too tired. Everything would be calm and orderly, and you could see so much, know so much. The sky knows everything, it sees things no one will ever see, it holds memories long forgotten by the consciousness of those who now walk the planet. The sky can conjure the deadliest of storms, taking the lives of beating hearts and thinking brains, but it can also create life. The sky can create water, a liquid which creates and supports life and loving and wonder. George wouldn’t be here without the sky, he would have never have met his friends or had his first kiss, he would never have watched the eggs in his back garden blackbird nest hatch, he would have never have seen them spread their wings and take their first flight, or smile as his sister graduated from senior school. George owed so much to the sky, it sounds silly and over-thought really, but one day he wanted to repay his debt, do something in return for the endless favours he was given.

“George?” a small voice tickled at the back of George’s brain.

“George.” It had got louder now, and more concerned. _fuck._ George thought, snapping out of his daydream and turning to the calling of his name. _Not a voice in my head._

“Hm?”

“We’re heading out now,” Dream placed a small tip onto a napkin and slid it to the edge of the table. “You coming or not?”

George nodded and scooted rather awkwardly out of the booth, following Sapnap out of the Diner and smiling thanks to the lady at the door as they made their exit.

Sapnap called shotgun, clambering into the passenger seat before George had even gotten an opportunity to open his mouth. “You’re such an asshole Sapnap,” George said as he opened the back door, “I never get shotgun, you just constantly hog it. I mean damn I've never met someone so greedy, share!”

“Haha!” Sapnap teased, sticking his tongue out and George. “Suck it up Georgie, maybe you'll get better luck next time.” 

George just shrugged and climbed into the car after his friends, closing the door behind him. “Maybe next time I'll just fight you for it.”

Sapnap scoffed and turned around, poking his head around the side of the seat and raising an eyebrow. “As if you could beat me in a fight George, seriously dude you're like a small stringy piece of spaghetti.”

George rolled his eyes, deciding it best to not continue the foolish argument and instead turned his attention back to the stars, taking one last look before the engine spluttered and hummed into motion. The car pulled out the parking lot and onto the road, bouncing and bumping over small dips in the tarmac. Silver Moonbeams shone through the car windows, casting faint shadows on the seats in front of him, and flickered in and out of George’s vision as his eyes slowly closed and his head rested lightly on the car door. Sleep had taken over George’s body, leaving the remaining to friends to sit in a comfortable silence as they drove onwards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . Feel free to leave comments and kudos, I'd really appreciate the feedback and I love reading the comments and seeing your opinions!  
> my Twitter is @honkgrass_, follow me on there for chapter updates and more on the story :) thank you again and Merry Christmas!


	6. 9 days before (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor George faces the consequences of Sapnaps snoring, and Dream and sapnap make one phone call and one discovery.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a month yes, my writers' block has been worse than I expected. I will still definitely finish this story, however it may take me a bit longer than expected.  
> I hope you all had a lovely new year and Christmas regardless :) stay safe and well.

**Song that inspired this chapter:** _Poor George by James Supercave_

_‘Poor George’_

_‘They turn the light on, and it's burning up the sky’_

_‘Poor George’_

_‘You can kill him but you’ll never kill his pride’_

_‘Poor George’_

_‘Poor George’_

_‘Poor George’_

_**December 16th 11:42 am EST. 9 days before Christmas** _

Pain had ebbed its way slowly into George’s hungry stomach, scratching and clawing at him in ways that made him nauseous. The boy had tiptoed out of Dream’s room earlier this morning, and settled himself comfortably on the sofa, quietly spooning with patches; who had curled up into a small furry ball, gently purring into his chest.

Sapnap had been snoring again, his mind couldn’t rest. George didn't know why. He was certain there was nothing bothering him enough to not allow him to sleep, which only caused the restless frustration in George to sear inside him like a growing flame, because now he had no excuse for being tired. It was just bad luck, a rock thrown into the wind.

George stood up and swayed into the kitchen, his head was clouded and his body felt weak and unsteady.

“Having trouble there?” George jumped slightly at the voice, his legs nearly buckling beneath his heavyweight. He leant against the counter and squinted as his tired eyes tried to focus on the human shape that stood in front of him.

The figure had pale caramel hair that was slightly ruffled, deep brown eyes that were similar to George’s own, and a slight amount of stubble grew on his chin.

“Sapnap?” George mumbled.

“George.” Replied the boy, walking towards the fridge and taking out the milk carton. “Dude, you look rough, what happened?”

“You and your ignorant snoring, that's what happened.” Maybe it was because he was tired, but this morning George felt particularly irritated, every small movement that Sapnap made just made George want to turn around and run straight into the wall.

“Damn. I'm sorry dude, I really didn't realise I was that loud”

“Well you are,” George snapped back. “And I’ve been forced to sleep on the floor in Dream’s room because of it,”

Sapnap chuckled and poured some of the milk into a glass, ignoring the harshness of his friend's tone. “Well, at least you got something good out of it eh George?”

God, George really wanted to land a punch right square in the centre of Sapnap’s face. “Shut up dipshit, it's not like that. I’m sleeping on his floor, not in his bed.” George gripped into the side, head beginning to spin.

“Woah buddy,” George felt Sapnap’s arms loop under his as he pulled him back towards the sofa. “Easy there buckaroo, you’re obviously not very well George. Sit back down before you collapse.”

Luckily, with the help of Sapnap, George managed to lower himself back onto the sofa, Patches having jumped up and reclaimed her spot, curling up against his chest.

“I’ll go get you some water, are you hungry too? I can make pancakes?”

George slunk deeper into the sofa, his face now nuzzled into the crook of patches neck.

“Yes please,” he grumbled and closed his aching eyes. Bright colours danced behind his eyelids, exploding like fireworks and fuzzing like an old TV.

George hated this. He hated his splitting headache and his sore muscles. His body never dealt well when he was sleep-deprived, always the same old migraine that he never seemed to grow used to. Somedays, when he would record from early to late into the morning with Sapnap and Dream, his head would poke itself, and George would sleep until very late evening, most of the time he would miss events his friends would plan with him; different streams and activities that he had promised them he’d be in, but never woken up for.

Medicine never helped either, Painkillers and natural remedies his mother had tried for him, neither were ever really effective. The only thing George could do to improve was sleep and as it seemed that's what he would have to do, after he had eaten, of course.

George heard footsteps down the stairs, and then patches meowed and lifted her head. With the comforting softness of patches warm fur being removed from his face, he groaned in protest and forced his heavy eyes open.

“Morning girlie, you look comfortable.” Patches purred and pushed her head up against Dream’s hand, who in return leant down and kissed her gently the top of her head. George squinted at Dreams figure, which was distorted into a harsh blur of colour that stung into the sleepless boys’ eyes. He winced as a short but sharp burst of pain threatened to crack his frail head into pieces.

“George?” Dreams voice was soft and curious, laced with concern that made George’s insides flip. Smooth warm fingers brushed his forehead and George relaxed, melting into the touch. It was soothing like this mothers own smooth gentle hands, she would do the same thing for him when he was little, caringly rubbing small circles on his temples in hope of curing his headaches.

“Hm,” Dream hummed to himself as his fingers drew away from George’s face. “Weird, you don’t have a temperature. How do you feel?”

George groaned in agony and pushed his head deeper into the sofa cushions, it felt as if there were no room in his head to think, let alone even utter a reply to the boy.

Instead, he frowned and tried to shake his head. The action quickly deeming fatal, as more sharp bursts of pain blasted through George’s skull. He grimaced and closed his stinging eyes, which now felt like they were throbbing and beating inside his very aching head.

“I'll take that as a ‘not very well’” Dream sighed and stood up, eyes glazed with worry and nose wrinkled in concern.

He crouched and observed George for a while, his lower lip gripped firmly between his teeth. But after a while Dream only shook his head and stood up, retreating to the kitchen to help Sapnap with the breakfast.

  
  
  


It was almost past lunchtime when Dream woke George. The sun had begun its descent again, and he had thought it best to wake the sleeping boy before George overslept a little too much and caused himself to suffer more unfortunate and painfully sleepless nights in the future.

George looked much younger when he slept, but his features still held the same pain enduring expression he wore hours prior, and he had drooled a little, a small damp splodge marked the cushions under his head.

“Georgie?” Dream shook his shoulder. The brunet stirred, blinking hard before opening his eyes.

Poor George. Dream gave the boy a weak smile and crouched down. His eyes were still slightly bloodshot, but better than they had been before, his skin was now no longer red and blotchy but smooth and pale, with small glistening drops of sweat dotted just under his hairline and resting on his brow.

He felt bad for the boy, he was clearly still in pain, even if only a little. Dream wanted George to enjoy the trip, but with him now being sick all his worries seemed to resurface, for George’s health and for his trip.

“Are you feeling any better?” 

George managed a nod this time, thankfully without his head exploding. “Much,” He breathed and rolled onto his side, sharing a small smile with Dream. “Just didn't sleep well,” he explained. “Mum could never fix it, neither could the doctors”

“Err, that sounds pretty serious are you sure you’re alright?” 

George sat up and nodded. Truthfully he did feel much better, his chest no longer ached and his eyes didn't forcefully shut themselves every time he opened them. “Yes,” He was certain this time. He was fine. “Nothing is wrong with me,” he swung his legs off the sofa and Dream backed up, “My body just hates me when I don't give it what it wants.”

Dream snorted and reached towards the glass coffee table that decorated the centre of the living room and handed George a glass of water.

“Well as nice as it is to hear that you’re okay I still want you to drink, headaches aren’t just caused by the lack of sleep,” George flashed Dream a grateful smile and quickly downed the glass in a few gulps. He was even surprised at himself, he hadn’t realised how thirsty he’d actually been.

Shuffling on the carpet and adjusting himself into a sitting position, Dream pulled patches into his lap. 

“Sap’s grabbing us subway, we didn't know what you wanted so we called your mom.”

George choked on his mouthful of water, sending himself into a retching and coughing fit. What had Dreams said? They had fucking called his mum?

“You fucking called my mum?” George spluttered between coughs, “You fucking- you called my mum?-” George recovered from the coughing and turned to his friend, his expression clear and eyebrows knitted in humorous disbelief, “-to ask her what my favourite subway order was? Dream what the fuck?”

Dream stopped stroking patches and looked up at George, he looked almost confused, “well you were sick and me and Sapnap didn’t wanna wake you.”

George groaned and leaned forwards to rest his head in his hands, still sat on the edge of the sofa, “And- Oh god what did she say?”

Dream shrugged and looked back down at the small cat, who was purring rather violently and seemed to be viciously nuzzling against his hand, “I don't know why you think she said something bad, she just told us your subway order.”

“Because she never missed a chance to embarrass me. Go on Dream tell me, what did she say?” 

Dream just laughed, his eyes danced with mischief. He hummed to himself, “hmmm, well she did mention a story,” Dream smiled at George before scrunching up his nose and looking towards the ceiling, placing a hand on his chin in mocking thought. “What was it about though I can’t quite remember?…”

“It was the lisp wasn't it.”

“Aha!” Dream help us a single pointed finger, “that was it! She said you used to call it thubway because you had a wickle wisp”

George grimaced and peeked in shame through his hands, “God, I hate her.”

“No, you don't.”

“You’re right,” George sighed, “I don’t, but I'm still going to send her a very angry text message later.”

“And I'm going to send her a _very_ thankful text message later,” Dream teases.

“Hold on a second,” George takes his hands away from his face and sits up straight, “how did you get my mums number anyway?”

This time Dreams smile reached the corners of his eyes as he placed a finger on his lips, “A magician never reveals his secrets young George, that trick is for me to know and for you to find out.”

Suddenly, a loud banging emitted from the direction of the front door, and both boys jump.

“Oi assholes, Stop making out and let me in!”

Dream pushed himself off the floor (much to patches dismay) and winked at George, “Wow look at that, thubways here!”

George raised both his fists and slumped back into the sofa, flipping Dream off with both his hands as he opens his mouth to shout a very prolonged, “Fuck youuuuu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, constructive criticism is much appreciated and I read and reply to all comments and feedback :) have a lovely week. x


	7. 9 days before (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swirly curly pasta, harry potter and Sapnap's insights on George's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while. I'm writing a StarWars au at the same time as this one, so updates will be slow I'm sorry :(  
> Thank you so much for nearly 2k reads, its absolutely amazing, I never thought it would get this far so thank you thank you thank you.

_ Now Jimmy looking sweet though he dresses like a queen _

_ He can kick like a mule _

_ It's a real mean team _

_ We can love _

_ We can love _

_ And my brother's back at home _

_ With his Beatles and his Stones _

_ We never got if off on that revolution stuff _

_ What a drag _

_ Too many snags _

_ Well I drunk a lot of wine _

_ And I'm feeling fine _

_ Gonna race some cat to bed _

_ Is this concrete all around _

_ Or is it in my head _

_ Oh, brother, you guessed, I'm a dude _

_ All the young dudes _

_ Carry the news _

_ Boogaloo dudes _

_ Carry the news _

_ All the young dudes _

**_" All the Young Dudes" is a song written by English singer-songwriter David Bowie, originally recorded and released as a single by the English rock band Mott the Hoople in 1972 by Columbia Records._ **  
  
  
  
  


**_DISCLAIMER_** **:** **I have realised now that I have got Floridas climate extremely wrong and I now doubt that there are any pine forests in Florida, but for the sake of my story please ignore my horrible knowledge of America and pretend that Florida is exactly how I describe it to be.**

  
  


**December 16th, 4:52 pm EST. 9 days before Christmas.**

He wasn't sure why the images had been planted in his head, or even when they had started. 

George laying on the floor of the pine forest, eyes squeezed shut and face lit up with chest heaving laughter, the sun filtering through the waves of hair that covered his eyes, so that his skin was littered with specks of gold against his pale skin, gold against cream, fire against ice.

George again, playfully flipping him off from earlier this morning, nose crinkled as he scowled at Dream, every inch and centimetre of his face scrunched into a ball of humorous annoyance.

Dream smiled fondly as he watched George and Sapnap squabble over different shapes of pasta, sticking out their tongues and occasionally prodding the other in the ribs, hard enough to make the opposer squeal and back away for a while, before retaliating and continuing to jibe at one another with snarky remarks.

He had settled on the conclusion that he was just extremely happy to see his best friends, George especially. With Sapnap it was an easier journey, one of less distance and less expense. But with George, it was the complete opposite, and Dream concluded that he was simply smitten at having the change to finally meet. Since it had only been a few days, Dream had not yet grown used to waking up every morning to George’s stupid sleeping face on his bedroom floor, he wasn't even used to regular things yet either, like how George would slouch deep into any form of seating he was sat on, almost disappearing into the fabric itself until he was told to sit properly- or how he would constantly fiddling with his own fingers, pushing his thumb into the palm of his opposite hand when they had nothing to do.

“I think twisty pasta, Dream also things twisty pasta is better,”

“What? Dream hasn’t even said anything yet how do you know he likes twisty pasta, he might agree with me, shell pasta supremacy,”

George snorted and poured half a bag of twisty pasta into the saucepan of boiling water, “Bit late now eh Sapnap? Guess hell have to settle for twisty pasta.”

Sapnaps shoulders slumped in disappointment, his eyes squinted at George, “Dreeeeeam,” he whined, tugging on Dream’s arm, “Tell George you like shell pasta, please please, I can’t deal with him being a cocky asshole all night.”

Dream gave his friend a playful shove and leaned over the countertop stove to inspect the now cooking pasta himself, “I'm not taking a side in this petty squabble Sapnap, it's pasta, it tastes the same.”

“No!” Sapnap protests, he actually sounds rather hurt, “Each shape holds the sauce differently, if you have shell pasta you can scoop up the sauce in the shell and eat it together in an even ratio,” he said, desperate to plead his case, “Twisty pasta only collects the sauce in its grooves, it cant hold nearly as much sauce so it's drier.”

Dream raised a taunting brow, “Wow, you really care about you’re pasta dude, did your research and everything, are you sure you’re greek and not Italian?”

“Haha, very funny asshole,” Sapnap’s face was fixed now into a permanent pout as he picked up the wooden spoon and gave the pasta a few reluctant stirs, “Just get on with making the sauce.”

  
  


The pasta had been eaten and the dishes had been cleaned. They were now all sprawled lazily across Dreams living room floor with pillows and blankets, bickering about movie genres as the occasional stray popcorn kernel hit someone on the head or on the arm.

Dream was laying starfish fashion across the carpet, head propped up on a pillow and small blanket draped over his legs, which George had placed a cushion against and was now laying on. Sapnap, on the other hand, was curled up against the corner of the couch, arms drooping carelessly off the sides, he yawned and shuffled his position, now adding a limp leg to the collection of off-furniture hanging limbs.

“Sapnap we’re not watching a rom-com,” George groaned and adjusted his head on Dreams legs, “do I look like a 15-year-old girl to you?” 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Sapnap said, a small smirk rising to his cheeks.

“Actually no, but we’re still not watching a rom-com.”

Dream watched as George shoved a small handful of popcorn into his mouth, flicking a remaining unpopped kernel in Sapnaps direction. “So are we all agreeing on some sort of fantasy or sci-fi?”

“I’m fine with that, as long as we don't watch Harry Potter,” Dream snorted and lifted his leg to disturb the brit laying on them, George huffed and re-adjusted his position while poking Dream angrily in the thigh.

“Why not harry potter?”

“Because it's overwatched and overhyped.”

George gasped, poking Dream harder and making him wince. “Take it back else I’m going upstairs and not coming downstairs until tomorrow.”

It was difficult to get George to be passionate about most things, and even if he was it wasn't often he opened up to anyone about it, he wasn't the braggy rambling type and was well knows for keeping to himself. Dream has wished more time than he can count for that to change, he knew Sapnap like the back of his hand and often found himself rather disappointed he couldn’t know George the same way. The stubborn man was closed off constantly, a flooded room with a closed door, the occasional drip of water seeping through the cracks around the overfilled frame.

So Dream eventually gave in to harry potter, it was one of the things George really did love and he found himself unable to resist the growing excitement in his friends’ brown eyes, which were almost swirling with happiness and warmth, it felt like he was stirring melted chocolate.

Georges smile spread wide until he was grinning, now flicking through the CD draw that resided in a small cabinet beside the TV. Sapnap groaned and flopped an arm over the couch, “Seriously Dream? You’re such a simp you’d never do that if it was me.”

Dream just waved him off with his free hand, the other clutching the remote as he set up the movie, “Waa waa cry baby, maybe you’re just not pretty enough.”

A small warm hand crept around his ankle and squeezed like a kid wanting attention, Dream glanced down to see George smiling up at his with that goddamn cocky shit-eating grin.

“So you’re calling me pretty?” he chuckled and turned back to the TV, placing his long-sleeved arms behind his head and lay back again on Dreams legs, “Wow Sapnaps right, you’re a simp and you’ve been caught in 4k Dre.”

The whole ordeal should have been funny, it should’ve made Dream cackle and wheeze alongside his giggling friends. But instead, his stomach felt twisted and squeezed like someone was ringing out a wet towel, the earlier afternoon images flashed back in front of his eyes, which now stung as he stared absentmindedly at George’s grinning face. Dream shook his head and let out a forced breathy laugh that he hoped his friends wouldn’t pick up on, maybe he had eaten too quickly at dinner.

“Well if I’m a simp George and you’re laying on my leg,” Dream lightly lifted his foot that was under George’s head and lifted the other off the ground a few centimetres, “What exactly does that make you?”

George mumbled something under his breath and removed himself from laying on Dream, picking up a previously cast aside pillow to replace the leg, “Not a Simp.”

Clouds pulled apart to reveal the warner bros logo as the title screen played, Dream found himself missing the light pressure on his leg, a slight tug on his chest to dip his head down and glance at George, he fought it back. Whatever was wrong with him he needed to ignore it for now and relax, it was probably just there bad cooking and it wasn't fair to ruin one of Sapnaps last nights with them by complaining about chest and stomach pain, that was selfish, and Dream wasn't selfish.

George’s eyes were shut, and his chest gently rose and fell under the weight of the grey blanket. Sapnap had obviously sensed something wasn't right, Dream had felt his eyes burning holes into the back of his neck for the last ten minutes of the movie.

Frustration began to crawl it's way up his body, it made his head hurt and his skin itch under his friends’ hot gaze. Dream let out a weighted breath and sat up, twisting to face his friend, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch and had his eyebrows pushed together in deep thought.

“What?” he breathed out, letting the frustration seep into his words, “and don't shrug because you’ve been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes.”

Sapnap patted the spot next to him on the couch, silently telling Dream to sit with him. Dream sighed and shuffled away from the sleeping George and pulled himself up to sit on the couch, he bit the inside of his cheek and ran his hand along the back of his neck. He could hear Sapnap swallow as he readied himself to speak, each small movement sapnap made caused Dreams nerves to run haywire.

“Did something happen?” Sapnap peered at him with quizzical eyes.

Dream shook his head because Sapnap was wrong to worry, nothing was wrong except a sore stomach, it was just a small illness that would probably be fixed by tomorrow. “No I’m fine, just got a stomach ache or something.”

A small minutes silence hung heavily in the air, Sapnap didn't seem to believe anything Dream was saying. “Look, I know it's probably overwhelming seeing George for the first time because seeing people up close is a lot different to on-screen,” Something about Sapnap’s tone made Dream uneasy, like he was trying to tell him a secret. He was carefully picking out his words, stumbling over sentences while his eyes slowly scanned Dreams face for any change of emotion. “You can conceal-” He cleared his throat, “You can’t hide behind a screen in real life, and it might be hard for you to-,” Sapnap frowned as he thought over his next words and bit his lip, “It might be hard for George to open up properly, you know how he is behind a screen Dream there’s a lot that he doesn’t tell us, no matter how close we are he’s always been very self preserved and now that he doesn’t have a screen to safely hide behind he’s either going to open up more or crawl further back into his shell.”

“Whats you’re point, I know all this he’s my friend too. What has this got to do with me?”

Sapnap heavily exhaled, running a hand through his caramel hair, “I’m leaving in a few days, I’m not going to be there for backup conversation if George gets awkward, so you need to help him open up Dream for both for him and you. There are things that he should really tell you and things that you should-”

Things that George should tell him? Now it really did feel like Sapnap was trying to tell him a secret but goddamn, he was speaking in riddles that Dream couldn’t decipher. “Things George should tell me? What does he have to tell me?"

Sapnap shook his head and flashes Dream a sad smile, “It’s really not my place to tell you dude, and don't go asking him about it you hear me? He’ll tell you in time when he’s ready, you just need to help him open up so he can.”

“Is-is it bad?”

“As far as I know, no I don't think so.”

Dream breathes a sigh of relief, at least he hadn’t hurt him, “So how come he’s told you but not me?”

Sapnap hesitantly glances down at his hands, “He hasn’t.”

“Wait what? Then how do you know there’s something he needs to tell me?”

“He doesn’t know I know, but trust me okay? I figured it out by myself.” He sighs and shuffles off the couch to stand up and walk into the kitchen, “I'm done talking about this anyway, I’ve said what I needed to. I'll take care of George, you should probably get some sleep.” 

He stands from the couch and glances at the sleeping George, mind spinning and eyebrows furrowed. Watching George sleep, face half smushed into the white pillow and blanket draped around his slim figure, he doesn't look like the type to hold weighted secrets and small lies. He looks happy and carefree, calm and collected. Then again though, Dream thinks as he lays his foo on the first step of the stair. Sleep is thoughtless when you’re unconscious and laying swaddles in blankets and bundled in a hoodie. Dream pulls his eyes away and ignores the curious tug in his stomach, instead he pokes his head over the side of the staircase and waves at Sapnap.

“Goodnight Dreeeeaam, don't worry about what I said to you too much okay?” 

Dream nods, although he knows he will.

“I'll try not too, goodnight Sap,” he takes one last peek at the huddled shape of George, “Goodnight George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support on this has been so lovely, please feel free to leave comments and kudos with you're opinions and constructive criticism as I haven't yet beta read this chapter because I felt bad for not updating for so long.  
> I will be posting the StarWars au over the next few days on a different account for privacy reasons, this account will be grakkuk so keep checking there for the chapter release.  
> twitter is @ honkgrass_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, I wanted to ask you not to tag any cc's in any tags for this fiction, and not to indicate it in donos on streams or anything similar.  
> Thank you, please respect this decision, have a lovely day.


End file.
